Harry Plays A Game
by Blood White Panther
Summary: Harry hears a rumour that Draco Malfoy is gay and he decides to try out a new Quidditch strategy.


**Title: **Making Malfoy Horny

**Warning: **language, manipulation, **s**mut, guy-on-guy action/slash/yaoi/shonen ai, etc.

**A/N: **This was damn fun to write. Oh, and it's a one-shot so don't be expecting any updates.

**Disclaimer: **I _wish_ this was mine but it isn't and I don't make any money from this and if I keep explaining this I might have to drown myself so, yeah, The End.

**Making Malfoy Horny**

Harry hears a rumour that Draco Malfoy is gay and he's kind of surprised but he knows his enemy pretty well by now and it seems to fit, so, he files this knowledge away and says nothing, smirking at the ways he'll use this to taunt the Slytherin when the time is right. He's usually pretty good at keeping secrets but it turns out that it's a lot harder to do nothing when the secret concerns his rival. He has no loyalty to the Slytherin to make him keep his mouth shut and one afternoon when he's bored and a little pissed off he thinks of a game he could play. He smiles slowly and the secret is a little easier to keep even though the time isn't right yet, but when the weekend comes there's a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and the game would just be _so_ convenient and it's not really time yet but it gets harder to do nothing again.

An hour into the match and he's taunting Malfoy and the Slytherin looks royally pissed off and his eyes are molten steel and Harry decides that maybe it's time to start the game now because he can't really hold out any longer anyway. So, he pretends to start playing dirty—ramming into Malfoy when the referee isn't looking and flying dangerously close to him whenever they chase after the Snitch (which happens a lot because Harry isn't letting either of them catch it just yet)—but, actually, he's playing another game altogether. A game where he lets his thigh 'accidentally' brush against Malfoy's ass while he pretends, of course, not to notice how close they were flying. A game where he pretends he's still after the Snitch when he rams his broom into Malfoy's and lingers a little too close a little too long.

Eventually he starts to twist his insults into double meanings and lewd comments, making reference to body parts whenever possible. He tries not to smirk as the Slytherin slowly begins to look nervous (because that would give away the real game a little too soon). He tries not to laugh as Malfoy flinches slightly when his hand touches the Slytherin somewhere it really shouldn't, but now he's sure the game is working because Malfoy only flinches and doesn't jerk away immediately and doesn't yell out and doesn't sneer...basically, he's purposely not doing anything that might call Harry's attention to it. Good thing they're flying so high now because you wouldn't want the crowd to see Draco Malfoy blush when Harry Potter says the word 'ass' or 'dick' and you wouldn't want the crowd to see him shudder when the Gryffindor gets a little too close for comfort.

When he decides that the Slytherin is sufficiently distracted he begins to search for the Snitch in earnest and he sees it first, of course, because by now the blond is too busy trying to check out his ass without it looking like that's what he's doing. Gryffindor wins. In two ways, really, and now he does laugh, surprised at how much fun this game can be. He lets his team carry him off to the showers and later he lets them usher him off to the Great Hall, but he doesn't feel like going to a victory party so he sneaks off halfway through the feast and lingers in dark, deserted hallways, hoping the Slytherin will follow him—Malfoy hasn't stopped glaring at him since the match, so it's not really that farfetched. He gets his wish.

The Slytherin is pissed off about losing the game and he's looking for a fight because he's angry that he let himself get so distracted by accidental touches and innocent insults. "Potter," he snarls and Harry turns at this dangerously angry voice, this voice that's trying desperately trying to sound angry and not lustful. He studies the irate Malfoy and decides that he must be pretty damn good at double talk and 'accidental' touches to have this effect on the Slytherin. Being manipulative like the almost-Slytherin he is and bloody brave like the Gryffindor he chose to be, Harry pulls out his wand and decides to test his theory.

"Do you…_want me_…for something, _Malfoy_?" he drawls his challenge. Once the curses start flying he continues his taunting but he pays close attention to the spells the Slytherin uses. He chooses one that won't do any long term damage and lets Malfoy hit him in the arm with something that will make him bleed just a little. The next chance he gets he disarms Malfoy and pauses and when he knows the other boy is watching, he raises his arm to his mouth to lick off the blood. He lets a hungry look briefly fill his eyes when grey meets green and he can't quite stop his chuckle when Malfoy gapes slightly, hastily turning it into a sneer. Harry knows his enemy pretty well after all, and this is definitely turning him on.

Feigning innocence, he drops his wand and lunges at Malfoy because he wants to take this fight from wands to fists as quickly as possible and the other boy is still disarmed and really has no choice in the matter. As they circle—hitting and missing and kicking at each other—Harry again takes every opportunity to let his hands linger in all the wrong places. He smirks inwardly at the occasional blush or muffled gasp and continues to fake puzzled naivety, while all the while he's trying to see how far he can push this before Malfoy cracks.

A few more teasing words and one more 'accidental' touch in just the wrong place and the Slytherin is panting heavily now and Harry knows he almost has him. He lets Malfoy knock him over and when the Slytherin boy is standing over him he kicks out at his legs to trip him. Malfoy lands on top of Harry and Harry yelps in fake surprise and laughs inside because now he _knows_ the other boy is hard. He writhes a little, underneath him, pretending to struggle, because he knows it will be too much for Malfoy…and it is.

With a strangled moan, the pale boy is on him—well, he was already on top of him, but now he's kissing him, touching him—and Harry doesn't pull away to mock and humiliate like he thought he would. Instead, he freezes in surprise because he really only meant to tease Malfoy and make him lose it so he could humiliate him mercilessly but maybe Harry's enjoying this a little too much and maybe he always was enjoying it too much right from the start. Maybe he should have been a Slytherin after all because maybe he likes to manipulate Malfoy and maybe he's too drunk on power to stop the game just now. A little voice in his head suggests that maybe he likes the way Malfoy is touching him and maybe the voice is right because he starts to return the kissing and the touching.

Malfoy looks surprised at this and stops the kissing to stare confusedly at Harry like maybe he was expecting Harry to push him away and yell at him as much as Harry was expecting to do it. The pale boy nervously gets to his feet and asks Harry to follow him back to the Slytherin dorms and he seems staggered when Harry follows, lacing their hands together and whispering things to make him blush. Harry is just as surprised but he doesn't let on. He decides that he likes this game of making white skin turn red even better and he's still a little drunk on the success of the fisrt game so he forgets what he needs to forget and follows, whispering and touching and grinning at pink skin.

He's in Malfoy's dorm now, alone with him because the Slytherin Prince dismissed everyone who tried to follow from the common room and they left because they fear him more than they'd admit to just anyone. He knows that it will be all over the school that he was here, but Malfoy is touching him again and he doesn't really care about much else just now. When the Slytherin breaks away and tells him that Malfoys never bottom he agrees quickly because he doesn't have much experience at this yet and he really only wants Malfoy to stop talking and kiss him some more. Besides, now that he knows how good he is at 'accidental' touches, he's pretty sure that he can get Malfoy to let him top next time anyway.

He winces while Malfoy prepares him and it only gets worse and maybe he doesn't like it as much anymore until—_Bloody Hell_, the Slytherin hits _something_ and Harry moans and it's Malfoy's turn to smirk. It hurts a bit when Malfoy enters him and he gives Harry a minute to get used to it and he squirms a little a first but he forgets to be uncomfortable when Malfoy starts to move.

After a minute or two, Harry decides that maybe he should start calling this pale, sweet god Draco instead of Malfoy because he's still moving and he's touching him where straight boys don't let other boys touch them and maybe he doesn't care right now because maybe he's gay, too, and nothing matters as long as Draco doesn't stop touching him.

When Harry comes he tries using the Slytherin's first name out loud because he guesses that it will help him come, too, and it turns out that he really does know his enemy pretty well by now because Draco follows him over the edge when he hears it and they clutch at each other as the world explodes and they taste Heaven and Hell and Life and Death together.

As Draco lies panting beside Harry, he remembers something and he asks it. He wants to know what was wrong with Harry today because he was acting differently somehow and Harry grins and admits that he was a bit different because he was playing a game. This appears to confuse Draco and he asks Harry to please explain what in Merlin's name he's talking about and Harry decides to tell him. So, with another grin, he declares proudly that the game is called 'Making Malfoy Horny'. Draco scowls and looks indignant and maybe even tries to get away a bit, but Harry decides that Draco looks quite fuckable when he's indignant and maybe he doesn't want to wait until next time to try out topping. He grins again and starts touching Draco in all the wrong places again, except now he knows that they're actually all the _right_ places. After all, he isn't done with his game yet.


End file.
